The Asgardian Way
by Merliness
Summary: A second son was rare and to find two of them in one place could lead to greatness or destruction.
1. Chapter 1

It was July, the day of the Peace Court, although my mind didn't give it much thought as I had bigger things to worry about. My brother was being put into training ceremonies to become King and the worst of all, my upcoming marriage. It wasn't a marriage of my choice, it was my father's. As the second son, I didn't have the option of my bride, and love was never going to take place in it. My marriage was chosen on status and power, nothing that really appealed to me, I never wanted to be just married off. But the niggling thing that was eating my brain away was that my brother had a choice, he could choose for love or happiness, he could have also appealed to my father, he promised me he would, but I saw through his lies, he just didn't want to be seen as a disappointment to our father and lose his title to the throne. But I didn't see why he should. He was my father's first born and favourite...always.

Well at least I had today to myself, not constantly badgered by my father to go see Hazalea, my fiancé! Ugh! I hated that word. Today she would be with my Mother, discussing plans for the wedding, I didn't even get a say in that, not that I'd want to. I knew my Mother understood, but she'd never challenge father, and I wouldn't want her to.

I was sat at the highest point on the Palace roof, watching the carriages in the distance getting closer, the Kings of the other worlds were coming, a great deal of them in fact, the Peace Court had been planned over years and it was only now that they were ready.

I wondered who was coming and if they'd even want peace. But the fact that the Kings were bringing along their families bode well. I knew the Court wouldn't be over one day; it would drag and crawl across a staggering amount. I just hoped that the company the Kings brought with them would be a distraction to my current predicament.

"Loki?!" I heard someone shout from below me, I didn't answer as I didn't want to be disturbed, least of all by her. It wasn't until the voice stepped into my line of sight that I saw it was my Mother. Relief washed over me like a tidal wave, but even then, I sensed that Hazalea would be somewhere nearby. She shouted again, "Loki, where are you?" She was about to walk further out when someone caught her attention.

"There you are mother," It was Thor, he'd seen me on the roof and guided my Mother's attention away and took her back inside, minutes later he walked back outside, "Why are you on the roof, brother?" he asked, knowing full well I could hear him without raising his voice.

"Thinking," I answered.

"Come down from there, I have urgent matters that I need to discuss with you." Urgent?! I was intrigued; I came down with a flash and stood directly behind my brother.

"What urgent matters?" I said hesitantly waiting for a reply that wouldn't make me want to run.

"About the Peace Court," he noticed my anxiety, "Calm, brother, I do not wish for you to panic about something of which I won't speak." He knew my exact opinions about the engagement and had finally let it drop, but not without a big helping a persuasion and little threatened violence from my Mother. That's one of the things I loved my Mother for; she'd always keep him in place.

We walked and talked as we headed inside, I assumed to talk with our Father, Odin.

"So what is this urgent news, brother?" I started to get a little impatient, but would never let on about it.

"Father has requested that both of us be present at the signing procedure," I sighed heavily, "Come on Loki, it's not that bad and it won't be long." He smirked, he knew it would be hours and I hated all these boring meetings between Kings and diplomats, it was something I had to watch but was never involved in as the second son.

"I just don't understand why I have to keep going to these things, when they don't affect me in any sort of way apart from the fact that I'm related to the future King."

"You know I can't convince father to change his mind about these things," He added looking at me intently.

"Can't or won't?" I was mad now. Thor just looked at me, contemplating his answer.

"You know I would if I could but I –"I didn't let him finish. I finished his sentence for him.

"Won't!" We just stared at each other. I didn't wait for him to say anything back, I just carried on walking to the hall that the meeting was to take place, but before that our guests would be introduced and there would be an apt feast before any of the politics took place.

It didn't take me long to get to the great hall, when walking with anger it was more of a run than a walk. My father was already in the room, looking at documents for later on. He glanced up to see whom had entered.

"Loki," He acknowledged me, "You're early, I wasn't expecting –"he stopped, probably noticing the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I snapped. He gazed upon me for a moment before replying.

"It's about me wanting you at the meeting, isn't it? You know I need both of my sons at my side to witness this occasion,"

"Why? Why would you need me, Thor I can see being here and next in line, but why me?" I just couldn't figure it out in my head.

"You are my son, and you _will_ attend this meeting, Loki!" He never answered my question, I was about to argue when my Mother and Thor entered the room. I was still mad at him, but after Father ordering me to stay, my anger towards Thor has disappeared a little, my Father is so difficult and stubborn at times, well all the time really. Thor walked towards me until he was level at my side, he said nothing, but put his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me, I knew what it meant, he understood, he knew my frustration and he knew my well.

It wasn't long before the hall began filling people eager to see the Kings and other guests arriving from far and distance places. My family assembled at the head of the hall. Our seats arranged into order, My Father at the front and centre, with my Mother to his right, and Thor directly to his left, and me next to Thor. Our guests arrived in huge quantities, all grateful for the Peace Court finally taking place and thanking my Father for, as one put it, 'graciously' letting them stay in our home. Father was very courteous and my Mother her most kind, Thor even with his boisterous natural remained good humoured, nodding and bowing to the guests. It was fair to say I was bored senseless and itching to leave, it wasn't long before Thor noticed,

"Smile brother, not long left," He smiled briefly at me as I just looked at his face, before sighing and giving my light hearted smile,

"I suppose you're right, brother, it's just so boring in here," I said quietly, avoiding distracting our Father exchanging pleasantries with each King and their families. I looked around the room, looking for anyone I knew, I only spotted some of the families close friends as they'd had seat reserved not far from where I was sitting, that also included Hazalea. As soon as she saw me looking, a huge smile spread across her face like a wild fire, why did I look? I can't even return a smile, well I can but there is no warmth behind it. Thor distracts me before I do something to offend her,

"Wow!" What is he looking at? I follow his gaze to a girl stood with King Valheimer, I assumed she was either a maid in his household, or maybe his daughter, she had to be, she was too beautiful to be a maid, surely. I few more families presented themselves, but I couldn't pay attention to them, I wanted to know who she was. But why did I even care? If I talked to her and we got along, I'd never be able to do anything about it without going behind backs.

The rest of the introductions were made, it turned out she was the daughter of Valheimer, but I still didn't know her name, that would have to wait until the reception this evening, but still I knew I'd have Hazalea following me around all night, wanting to be with me and show everyone else that she somehow thought she owned me, I overheard her once talking to her friends about how she was going to stop any other woman from talking to me and how I was only hers, to be looked at but never touched. Although she was never brave enough to tell me any of this, more than likely frightening that it would ruin her chances of becoming my bride, I shiver ran down my spine, to spend the rest of my immortal life with someone I can't stand. I couldn't even manage a short civilised conversation with her, I don't think my resentment at first was for her, rather the fact that I had no choice that it was her, but as I found out more about her, she wasn't my match or even tolerable and that will haunt me forever. I can't, I won't. But is there any way that I could escape this fate? Right now I couldn't think about it, as we were moved into the over sizing dining hall for the feast, the signing had been postponed for the following night in order for our guests to get over their long journeys, so for now I had escaped spending the rest of the day sat in a room of Kings taking about peace, when I'd want to run out screaming. Although the signing had been postponed, the feast was still going ahead, to celebrate to bonds between friends and allies, or something like that, I wasn't really listening to what my father was discussing with the other gentries sat closest to him.

My father rose from his throne and began his speech,

"My dear friends, I have to thank each and every one of you for coming all this way, but for a glorious cause, our Peace Court, I hope that this will be the beginning of a new peaceful era between our Kingdoms and our friendships grow and we bond as brothers. But for now we shall rest and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day. Thank you." As soon as he'd finished, applause erupted through the halls, from the Kings and the people here to witness.

I was grateful that everyone began to leave, I just wanted to get out of here, preferably back to the rooftop but I was spotted by Hazalea, but my Mother caught me before I could sneak off, "Loki?" I couldn't run away from my Mother so I waited.

"Yes?" I answered slowly.

"I wish to speak with you in private, if I may?" She asked but I knew there wasn't choice.

"Of course, Mother." I smiled. She took me into her room and sat me down at her table, looking at me intently, "What it is that you wanted to speak to me about?"

She sighed before she began, "Look, I know you're not happy about being engaged, but we have to find a way around your resentment towards everything that surrounds it, most of all, your future bride. She's a lovely girl and I know that one day you'll understand." I couldn't listen to this I rose from my chair, pacing.

"Not happy?! I think that may be an understatement Mother, 'not happy' doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about this! And I don't resent her, I mean I don't like her but that's different."

"Loki, I've seen the way you are around her, it's different, it's..." She trails off.

I can feel myself getting frustrated, having this same conversation over and over, "it's what?"

"Cold," She answers without even glancing at me, "It's not like you, I need to understand what's going on in your head, then maybe we can help you."

I laugh without humour, "Maybe you can help me? Maybe, so that's a no then, you just want to know why my anger is evident."

"No, it's not a no, but yes I want to know why you're so angry." She asks, this time not taking her eyes off mine, I begin to pace again.

"Alright," Her eyes seem to light a little, "Let me ask you this, why do different rules apply to Thor than they do to me? We are both your children, aren't you supposed to treat children the same?" The light disappears, as if she's realised something.

"Don't Loki, I have always treated you both as equals." She snaps, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Really?! You possibly have but Father hasn't, and you haven't answered my question, why are the rules different?"

"I can't answer that, Loki."

"Why?!" The tension is rising, I could feel it. She sighs again and closes her eyes briefly.

"When Thor was small and you even smaller, the high council summoned your Father for the pre hearing, to set the rules and such for when Thor would be King," She stopped to take another breath, as if she was telling a painful story.

"Go on," I could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins.

"There were some complications with the fact that he wasn't an only child," I didn't like where this was going, "In order to secure Thor as King, he had to put restrictions on you,"

"Secure him as—restrictions, what!?" Now I was mad.

"To stop you from being chosen as a more worthy or powerful King, something like that."

"I thought it would go to him as the eldest child," It was a lot of information to process in such as small amount of time.

"As did I," She stopped again, but this time in order to think about what she was going to say next, there was something she wasn't telling me, "But you're father couldn't bear that thought, we talked and fought about it, but he overruled me and chose to put the restrictions on you, labelling you as the second son, the marriage and the power and control you have over the state, they were all part of the agreement."

"So Father, instead of leaving Thor and I as equals, he had already chosen the son he wanted as his successor? He chose him. His favourite son. His heir." Then the real question clicks, "But why? It makes no sense, why would a decision like this be made at my birth?"

She shook her head, "I don't know," At that moment, I didn't know how to feel, all my emotions were blurred into one, anger, hate, betrayal, hurt. I couldn't handle it, I needed to get out.

"I need to get out of here, now!" I heard my Mother try to protest or reason but I couldn't, I came crashing through the doors, pushing them so much that they hit against the wall behind, I couldn't get away fast enough, I wanted to run and not stop running. I eventually, after what felt like a lifetime got outside, I ran and ran until I reached the fountain that stood in the middle of the gardens. I swallowed hard, trying to get my breath back; I placed my hands on my knees and tried to understand. I could feel the blood pumping through my head, I sat on the wall of the fountain, my breath beginning to slow down. I was grateful that the signing had been postponed; I couldn't have stood there listening to them, when I knew a little truth about why I wasn't really needed there. Perhaps that's why she told me, to give me time to take it in, calm down even, but I couldn't see the end to it, to finding that place. Now I knew my marriage and my unhappiness was the cause of my Father choosing to secure my brothers place as King, not wanting me to be able to overthrow him or something stupid like that! It seemed like forever before I heard someone coming towards the Gardens, the gravel path didn't keep much of a secret.

"Loki?" Thor, he was the only one who knew I came here at times like this, but maybe a little less intense situation than this one. It was seconds before he found me. I wondered if my Mother had told him and asked him to find me or was it something different, either way I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "There you are, we've been looking for you ever since you disappeared after talking with Mother," Maybe she had told him, "Do you know what happened to the doors outside her room?" I panicked for a second, "Doesn't matter anyway, I've just come to tell you that the feast starts at 7 o'clock but you and I need to be there a few minutes before, okay?" I nodded, "Good" He gave me a hard pat on my back, and left, leaving me a little winded, but feeling more desolate than ever, knowing I'd have to smile and be merry around a bunch of people and sitting with my family was the last thing I wanted to do, I put my head in my hands and decided I could just fake it, for one night, just one night I could manage. Sighing heavily I got up and started walking towards the exit when I noticed I wasn't alone in the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

Chapter Two

She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face; she was looking at the Asgardian tree, one of the most beautiful creations of nature we had here. I wondered who she was, but all I saw was long auburn hair and her head tilted up to take in the entire tree's glory. I was about to leave when she said something, something I didn't understand, not in the language of Asgard. She said something again, still looking at the tree, what did it mean?

"It means beauty is in the eye of the beholder," She turned around to face me, "Rather fitting to something so natural, don't you think?" I nodded, unable to figure out how she knew I was there and able to answer my unspoken question. She smiled warmly at me, it was the first time in a long time that I'd not felt a smile had an ulterior motive. "I'm Arianna, daughter of Valheimer." I still couldn't force words out of my mouth, her green eyes glinting at me, as if she understood why I couldn't answer her. She turned back to look at the tree, giving me a moment to collect my thoughts, I slowly walked towards her and stood by her side, looking at the tree. I saw her turn her head out of the corner of my eye, "You're not the only one with gifts," I turned to face her, "that and you're not very quiet," She laughed slightly.

A laugh escaped from my lips, "Quite," I offered my hand, "I'm Loki, son of Odin," She shook it politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Loki," I needed to ask her something, I didn't want to come across as strange, what could I ask,

"So, you must be excited about the Peace Court tomorrow," Why was I nervous? This wasn't like me at all.

"Not particularly, It'll just be a group of men sat in a room discussing and signing things, that really already exist between our cities," she smiled again, "Although I am excited about the feast later, an excuse to dance and be merry sounds perfect and to have lots of food," she looked to the floor and laughed to herself. "What about you? You don't look like the type to enjoy this type of thing, the meeting I mean."

"No, not at all. I'm only there as a witness, I'd rather be out here than stuck inside that room with them." I enjoyed her honesty. But I had to ask, "Are you reading my thoughts right now?"

She smiled again, it was infectious, "No, but that would be a helpful skill in life."

"I see," I was about to continue talking when I heard Thor again,

"Loki?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I must answer;, it's been nice to talk to someone normal for a change." I bowed my head slightly and began walking to the sound of my brother's voice.

"I'll see you at the party later, yes?" She shouted as I began to leave, I couldn't say anything apart from,

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," I left swiftly with an ear splitting grin, I knew I had to calm before being faced with Thor or he'd know something was up and would keep pestering. I took a deep breath and tried to look normal, but the grin came straight back when I knew I'd talked to her before Thor. I'd finally mastered my usual mood, although I was struggling to keep my normal self by the time I found the gates of the Garden.

"Yes, brother?" My Mother was stood beside him, that took my fake face away and replaced it with the real one, the 'I'm not fine, do not talk to me' face.

"Mother asked me to find you," He still didn't know, "Right, there he is and off I go," He left leaving me and my Mother facing each other, she was the first one to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out like that and that it even happened, but you are my son and I love you, and you needed the truth, it was becoming unbearable to keep lying to you. But you must do me one kindness, and not tell your father, not now anyway, he doesn't need the extra stress with the Peace Court going on a—" I held up my hand,

"Fine, but I want _you_ to know that sleeping dogs will not lie."

"I know, Loki, I know." She smiled sweetly as we walked back to the palace, "How long were you in the Gardens?" Changing the subject did little to calm under the surface.

"As soon as I left you," Where is this going, "Why?"

"No, I just remember someone saying that the daughter of Valheimer was going to check out the Asgardian tree, thought you might have bumped into her is all." She studied my face, but found no flicker of emotion; I was guarding a secret well.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast right now?" I asked.

"Yes, that's where I'm going now," She stopped and kissed my cheek, "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, and just try to be courteous to Hazalea, for me please."

"Very well," I didn't want to but I was to fake it for tonight, "Just as long as she doesn't cling to me all night," I added bitterly, "you said you wanted me to enjoy myself and I can't if she's trying to smother me, with all that loved up nonsense." My Mother scowled at me,

"Can't you see that she's in love with you?"

"Yes I can, but I promise you it's not reciprocated," She was about to say something, so I saw my chance to leave, "Mother," I turned on my heel and went to my room, opening my door, I saw Hazalea stood next to my bed, fiddling with something she'd put on it, "What are you doing in here?" She jumped a little,

"Oh, Loki you startled me," I remained silent, "I've brought your clothes for tonight," She smiled that 'I'm-trying-so-hard' smile that she always does.

"Oh...," I thought she'd leave after that but she remained where she was, "Is there something else?" I added bitterly.

"Well, yes, I would like to show you off to some of my friends tonight, they don't believe that we're engaged." I wish we weren't.

My Mothers words repeated in my head 'be courteous', "Fine, but we'll not be together all night, you know." She looked a little shocked by that, but bit her tongue. She did her little curtsey and left.

" _Show me off_ ," I repeated sourly to myself. I knew who I wanted to talk to tonight. I walked over to my window and saw her walking back to the palace, I assumed to get ready for tonight. She saw my looking at her, I was embarrassed, but she waved at me, and I her. Why was I staring? And waving? Ugh! I rolled my eyes at myself.

I didn't take me long to get ready, I left my room to go to the hall; I started to walk when Thor came beside me, "Heading to hall, brother?"

"Yes, you coming?" He nodded.

"See who's there and have a drink," That's all he really wanted, the food and ale, it made me laugh a little, "What?"

"You," I think he clocked on when he started to laugh. When we got to the hall, a few of the Kings were there, including our father, who I wanted to avoid at all costs this evening. A few of the Princes were there, including some of Thor's old friends, who he immediately went over to greet, in the loudest way possible. My Father started to come over, oh no, but my Mother intervened, knowing what could happen. It wasn't long before some of the other guests arrived and Thor introduced some of his friends to me,

"So, you're the brother," one of them said, "Thor's told us about you, of course," I raised my eyebrows, "I hear you're magician of the family." He stopped regarding my expression.

"Magician?" I cocked my head to the side,

"I er, just meant Thor has told us about some of your powers is all, magic isn't it? Maybe we could have a demo." That's when Thor ended the conversation,

"I wouldn't, he doesn't take kindly to being referred to as a magician and he could kick your arse with ease, my friend." Thor chuckled.

Before anything else could be said, the announcement was made for the congregation to head outside to enjoy the festivities.

I had yet to see Arianna, but that wasn't surprising with how busy it was in the hall.

I just hoped that tonight will carry out peacefully.


End file.
